


A Very Mad Wood Christmas

by CanuckChicklette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drabbles depicting the holidays for August and Jefferson, after the curse has been broken.  Requested on Tumblr by Notsomadofahatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let It Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

August stared out across the yard as the gracefully drifted down. Five days before Christmas, everyone was starting to believe that there would be no snow, come December 25th. It looked like they were all going to be pleasantly surprised this year. There was just something so perfect about snowfall. Perfect in how each snowflake was unique, yet treat like every other snowflake. It was equality in difference; something this world desperately needed. Something that was usually only practised, on mass scale, during natural disasters… and around Christmastime. The winter holidays seemed to always raise peoples’ spirits, bring out the best in them, no matter which holiday they were celebrating. Even here, in Storybrooke. The writer wished he could be about, watch how the city had changed since the curse was broken. But he couldn’t. Instead, he merely sat unmoving on the back porch, watching the snow slowly float to the ground.

Suddenly, the darkness of dawn was interrupted by a stream of light behind him. He heard a metallic clatter of dishes on a tray, and the unmistakable sound of a man muttering to himself. August didn’t need to turn around to know that the light was coming through the open back door. Or that the shadow that was creeping across it was someone very dear to him. Someone he trusted with his life, and had become very attached to. 

Jefferson, clad in a black wool coat, boots and one of his homemade knit scarves, walked across the porch to where August sat, completely still, and set down a tray beside him. The shiny, silver tray held a teapot, two teacups on saucers, milk, sugar and a small assortment of biscuits. The host poured them each a cup of tea, adding two sugars and milk to August’s, and only milk into his own. He then joined August, silently watching the world around them, and slowly drinking his tea to keep warm.

August wouldn’t touch the tea; he couldn’t. Jefferson knew that but brought it out for him anyways, by which the writer was deeply touched. This man was thinking about him even now, when he was practically useless. Only capable of sitting and observing on his own. But there was something about Jefferson bringing him out to the porch early every morning, and sitting down with him for a silent cup of tea. And every morning letting August know that he acknowledged his existence with his own cup of tea, and treats. It almost made him feel real; not like the wooden man he had transformed into again.


	2. A Little Christmas Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson receives a little Christmas magic from some unknown source.

Jefferson had tried everything he could think of.

Turning August back into a flesh-and-blood person was a lot harder than he’d expected. But it was the least he could do. The writer had helped Emma see her role in breaking the curse, which had in turn brought him back to his daughter. August had also taken care of him after he was dropped kicked out of the window. Carefully, tending to his injuries and making sure he wanted for nothing while he was recovering. Aside from himself, and Grace, August was the only person that Jefferson genuinely trusted. Some might think that this trust was misplaced, but he’d had no reason not to. And he doubted he would ever be given one. He knew better than to believe every story he’d heard.

Magic was back in Storybrooke, and just in time.

Jefferson had spent every spare moment looking for a way to save his… friend. Their relationship was a complicated one. Between Emma, and Grace they hadn’t had a moment to actually define what there was between them. So, for the time being, they were simply good friends… with a very good benefits package. And that was okay for now, he could be patient. What he couldn’t be patient about was finding the cure to August’s ailment.

True love’s kiss hadn’t exactly worked, and he’d asked Regina for help, with no success. And the blue fairy had been of no more use. Apparently, as he had not been cursed, none of the approaches he’d use would work. It was starting to look like there was nothing in this world that would fix the problem. And he had yet to figure out how to travel to other wolds to look… now that his portal had been destroyed.

There was loud knock at the door, interrupting Jefferson’s thoughts. He sighed, unready to give up just yet but succumbing to immediate distractions. He opened the door, with a small greeting. 

“Hello.” But there was no one there.

“Hello?”

Still no one responded. He shook his head, and was about to close his door when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a small, silver flask. There was a piece of paper tied to it; a scrawled note. 

‘ _It has the power to return something you’ve lost_ ’

Tears swelled in his eyes. This could be it. The solution; what he’d diligently been searching for. He was happy, incandescently so. He darted off to the spare room where he kept his puppet friend, neglecting to close his front door. August was right where Jefferson had left him, lying silently on a bed of silk sheets. He had wanted the man to be as comfortable as possible given his state, and most days he came in to talk to him. Perhaps a little part of him was hoping his voice would somehow wake him up.  
Today, he entered with happier tidings… and more hope. 

He stood over the man, opened the flask and slowly pour the water on his face. He let out a breath, he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, when he was the wooden façade slowly start to turn back into flesh.


End file.
